Snow White (Alternate Universe)
Queen Snow White, better known as the Evil Queen, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She debuts in the episode "Operation Mongoose" and is the main antagonist in an alternate universe where the heroes are villains and the villains are heroes. She is portrayed by Ginnifer Goodwin Background Creation This version of Snow White is based on both her fairytale counterpart Once Upon a Time's Evil Queen. Her origin story is heavily inspired by Once Upon a Time's Regina in which her true love was killed, which caused her to turn evil Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis - Snow has the ability to move objects without touching them, this is shown to be channeled through her hands * Fireballs - Snow has the ability to create fire from nothing in the form of a ball and throw it towards someone. * Heart Extraction - Snow has the ability to remove and enchanted heart from another person. While it is out, the person still lives, but when she crushes it into dust, they die. History After Isaac rewrites everyone's stories in the Heroes and Villains book, Snow White rules the Enchanted Forest as the Evil Queen, who hates her stepdaughter Regina for telling a secret that resulted in her true love James' death. As a substitute, the Queen rips out the heart of James' twin brother, Prince Charming, so he is not only her lover but will do her bidding, though she is still unsatisfied with him. She then makes Prince Charming the official Huntsman. At some point during this, she also locks up a woman, who calls herself the savior (who is really her daughter Emma), in a tower near the Bottomless Sea, with the Black Knight, Lily (daughter of Maleficent), guarding her. One day, her underlings, the seven dwarves, capture Isaac, who they suspect is a supporter of Regina as Queen. When presented with proof of his treachery, Isaac tries to convince her he is on her side, and that a boy named Henry is trying to take away everything she has. Snow White speaks into Prince Charming's heart, ordering him into the throne room, so he can execute Isaac. However, Isaac saves himself by revealing his knowledge about why the Queen hates Regina, and he claims learning all this from a magic book. Intrigued by his encouragement to seek revenge against Regina, Snow White learns from him that Regina will ambush a royal carriage later. When she asks what he wants in return, he asks her to kill Regina and Henry. As promised, Regina attempts to steal from a royal carriage, except Snow White surprises her by stepping out. While Regina tries reasoning with her about their past, Snow White demands the boy's location, but the latter hesitates in answering. The Queen prepares to aim a fireball at her, though Robin Hood distracts Snow White with a loosed arrow before rescuing Regina. Annoyed with her followers for not capturing Regina and the boy, Snow White rips out and crushes Doc's heart to show what will happen to another one of them if they fail again. With Lily's help, the Queen tracks Emma down at the dock with Hook and demands the boy. Emma tries to convince the Queen and Prince Charming that they are her parents and the hope they instilled in her, which only serves to make the Queen command her Black Knights to kill her. To ensure Emma protects Henry, Hook stays behind to fight, gaining the upper hand against Prince Charming. When Hook threatens to do the same to the Queen, Prince Charming kills him, as Emma and Henry are forced to run. Once Henry harnesses the quill and becomes the next Author, Isaac's stories are undone and everyone returns to their old lives in Storybrooke. Videos Once Upon a Time 4x21 & 4x22 "Operation Mongoose" Promo (HD) Season Finale Once Upon a Time 4x22-Evil Queen Snow White Once Upon a Time 4x21 & 4x22 "Operation Mongoose” Season Finale Sneak Peek Gallery Queen_Snow_White.png|Queen Snow White strutting Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villainesses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Monarchs Category:Witches Category:Maternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Rich Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Evil Ruler Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Grandparents Category:Living Villains Category:Usurper Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sorceress Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Lord Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dictator